Too LateToo Soon
by Shezadi
Summary: Jeff Hardy's life is going well until he stumbles across a normal girl from an ordinarly life....


Too Late...Too Soon...  
  
By Shezadi **Note to reader: The Grand Plaza Hotel is a made up hotel name for this story. As well as the Beyond Xtreme store. So, please, don't go around looking for these places in Toronto, Canada. Thank you...**  
  
Too Late.Too Soon. Chapter 1  
  
Jeff tied his hair up in a ponytail and looked at himself one last time in the mirror. He picked up his cell phone and dialed Matt's cell number. "Hey, man! I'm ready and hungry as hell. Are you guys ready, yet?"  
  
"Well, not really. Why don't you go down to the lobby and we'll be right down," Matt replied, looking over at the closed bathroom door, hoping Amy would step out soon. "Alright, bye." Matt hung up with Jeff. "Amy, hun, Jeff's waiting for us downstairs. You ready, yet?"  
  
For a while, there was complete silence. Then, Amy finally stepped out of the bathroom. Matt felt his heart skip a beat, as he lay his eyes on his wife. She was wearing a white, chiffon miniskirt with a red, silk, sleeveless, V-necked shirt and white high-heeled sandals with a matching white pouch purse. Her hair was parted in the middle and blow dried. She looked beautiful, as usual, but there was something a little different about her today. He looked deeply into her eyes, as if searching for some kind of answer.  
  
"Amy, are you okay?" Amy extended a hand out for Matt. He took her hand and stood up, holding her close. "Do you think there's something wrong with me," she asked, giving him a little kiss on the lips.  
  
"Not something wrong. Just something different."  
  
"Hmm, what kind of different?" Amy slid her hands down to Matt's smooth buns and started caressing them. "Damn! Whatever it is, I'm really liking it already." Matt pulled Amy in for a passionate kiss. "So, what is it?"  
  
"Mmm, you really wanna know?" Amy kissed down the side of Matt's neck, seductively.  
  
"Oh God, Amy. Just go ahead and tell me, but if it can wait, then tell me later on tonight. Jeff's waiting for us downstairs, and if you continue to seduce me like this he might have to wait there all night long." Amy smiled and pulled away from him. "Alright, honey, I think you can wait a little longer. So, lets go."  
***** Meanwhile...  
  
Jeff checked the time on his watch, impatiently. "My goodness, where the hell are they," he asked himself, looking back and forth from the grand staircase to the elevators. As he did so, he kind of got lost admiring the beautiful hotel lobby. Normally, they would stay at some 'okay' motel room, but since the WWF was going to be in Toronto for a whole two weeks this time, Mr. Vince McMahon decided to have all the wrestlers stay at The Grand Plaza hotel. It was an extremely fancy place, and it probably cost Mr. McMahon tons and tons of money to pay for all the wrestler's hotel rooms and the bookings for breakfast, lunch, and dinner at the restaurants located in the hotel lobby area. But he had admitted that he believed that all the wrestlers deserved every kind of comfort that they would get to experience here. Jeff was totally lost in his thoughts, when a sweet female voice finally shook him out of it. He looked over at the grand staircase and saw a brunette with hazel eyes walking down, giggling and joking around with a few guys. She was wearing flairs (blue jeans material down to her knee, and baby blue see through material from her knee down to her feet) with a baby blue, short sleeved, cotton shirt that had a 'superman' logo in the middle and black high-heeled platforms with blue flames on the outer sides of the heels. Her hair was parted in the middle, tied back in a loose pony with a few strands falling out on the sides of her pinkish-white face. Her perfectly straight hair was so soft looking, so touchable looking, Jeff just wanted to go over and tangle his fingers in it. He looked her up and down, smiling at how perfect her body figure was.  
  
Jeff, immediately, fell in love with this girl's giggles, looks, and...and...hair.it was pretty funny-he thought. She was so pretty, so innocent looking. Jeff was about to go introduce himself, when someone called out from behind.  
  
"Hey, Jeff! Ready?" It was Matt. Him and Amy were walking towards Jeff, hand-in-hand, from the elevators.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Took you guys long enough. Were you guys 'occupied'? Could've called and told me. I'm so damn hungry, I wouldn't have minded going out to dinner alone," Jeff replied, doing a little handshake with Matt and then pecking Amy on the lips.  
  
"Jeff, why is it that whenever we're a little late, you make the assumption that we were 'occupied'," Amy asked, fixing her sandal straps. When she didn't get an answer, she looked up to find Jeff turned around looking at the grand staircase area, as if searching for something. "Umm, Jeff?"  
  
"Uhh, yeah...umm...s-sorry," Jeff said, looking back at Amy.  
  
"Who are you looking for?" "Oh, noone. Lets go."  
  
Matt and Amy looked at each other and shrugged. Then all three began walking out the hotel's main doors. But before Jeff stepped out, he looked back at the grand staircase one more time.  
  
"Where the hell did she disappear to," Jeff whispered to himself. Then followed Matt and Amy out into their limo.  
  
*****  
  
Later That Night: 12:30 "Honey," Amy asked, climbling into bed and coming up behind Matt on her knees.  
  
"Hmm," Matt asked back, giving into the little kisses Amy was planting on his shoulders. He held her head and pulled her into his arms. They kissed passionately for a few seconds, then pulled back.  
  
"I have something to tell you." Amy sat up in Matt's arms and threw her arms around his shoulders.  
  
"Hmm, well what is it? Please, do tell."  
  
Amy smiled, took Matt's hand and placed it over her lower stomach area. She drew herself even closer to him. "In about seven months...you'll be a father," she whispered softly into his ear.  
  
Matt looked into Amy's eyes. "You mean we're...I mean you're...pregnant?" Amy nodded shyly. The two sat there in silence for a moment, and then Matt placed Amy on the bed. He picked up his cell, got up, and started dialing some numbers. "Matt what are you doing? Where are you going?"  
  
Matt stopped walking away and turned to look at Amy. "I'm calling every single person I can think of! I'm going to be a FATHER!" Matt stepped out of the room, leaving a giggling Amy behind.  
"You're kidding! I'm going to be an uncle!? My God, Matt that is absolutely fantastic news! ... Haha, yeah you go 'thank' her ... Yeah, I should get to bed now, too ... Alright, man, good night, daddy to be!" Jeff hung up with his big brother and pulled his shirt off. He walked over to close the window and draw the curtains. Just as he was about to shut the window, something caught his eyes. Down below, sitting on a bench near the lake, was the same girl he had seen earlier on the grand staircase. "Damn, what is she doing out alone in the cold," he asked himself. "Maybe I should go down and see what's going on."  
  
"Isn't it just a bit too cold out here," Jeff asked the girl, placing a blanket over her shoulders.  
  
The girl looked up in complete shock. "Damn, you scared the ..." she began, but then stopped short and squinted to get a better look at this guy, who was still standing behind her. "OH MY GOD," she exclaimed, placing a hand over her mouth. "You're...you're Jeff...Jeff...Hardy!"  
  
"Umm, yeah." Jeff couldn't help but smile at how cute she looked in the dim moonlight, especially now with that look of shock on her face.  
  
"Oh...umm, I'm sorry...umm, would you like to have a seat?"  
  
"Sure, thanks." Jeff sat down and for a second, unpurposefully, checked her out. This time her hair was all out and she was wearing baby pink pajamas with hot pink lips all over the bottom and a baby pink cotton tank top with a hot pink lip in the middle. She had her eyes glued to the ground. Jeff could tell she was a little nervous. "So, what's your name?"  
  
"Oh, I'm Jenna." She finally looked up and smiled the most gorgeous smile Jeff had ever seen.  
  
"Jenna...nice name. I'm...oh wait, you seem to already know."  
  
"Oh, of course I do! I pitty those who don't know you! You, Matt, and Amy...I love you guy SO much! You guys are like my life! Everything I do and say has something or another to do with you guys. It's hard to explain how much the three of you have done for me. You've helped me get through so many of my personal problems, basically stopped me from committing suicide, and even helped me realize that you can definitely live the life you've always dreamed of...you just have to tell yourself that you can make it happen...I have no idea how to thank you enough."  
  
"Wow, umm...I don't know what to say."  
  
"Oh, you don't have to say anything. I'm just in shock you're here right now. Speaking of which, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh, the WWF is in Toronto for a whole two weeks, so Vince decided to have us stay at this fancy hotel and pay for everything."  
  
"Noway! The three most important people in my life are staying at the same hotel I live in, and I didn't even know!?"  
  
"You live here? How old are you, girl?"  
  
"Hey! I'm a whole seventeen years old!"  
  
"Seventeen? Do you live with your parents?"  
  
"No. My parents are in Virginia. I moved here for college, which I haven't started just yet."  
  
"You live all by yourself!?"  
  
"Yeah. It's alot of fun!"  
  
"Aren't you a little too young to be living on your own right now?"  
  
"Hey, Amy moved out of her house at seventeen, too."  
  
"Well, yeah, but..."  
  
"Exactly! So, thank you for being so concerned, but I'll be just fine."  
  
Jeff smiled. He really liked how it didn't take Jenna too long to get chill with him. He could, immediately, tell she was a great, very wonderful, very lovable person. Suddenly, he realized how late it was getting. "Hey, it's getting a little late. Shouldn't we head inside?"  
  
"Oh, right! Yeah, I think that's a good idea." With that, they both headed in and went to their own rooms to go to bed. Next Morning "Damn, where is he," Matt complained, banging on Jeff's hotel room door again. "Uh oh," Amy began, placing her hand over her mouth. Just then, Jeff opened the door, and Amy ran past him to the bathroom.  
  
"I hope she's okay. That's like the third time she's had to throw up this morning," Matt said, taking a seat on one of the sofas and looking over at the closed bathroom door with worry.  
  
"Aah, she's okay, Matt. You know that's typical in pregnancies," Jeff assured Matt, taking a seat next to him.  
  
Matt looked over at Jeff with a 'and how would you know' look. "Why did it take you so long to open the door? We have to get down to breakfast."  
  
"Ugh, do I have to go?"  
  
"Why wouldn't you want to go? You love food!"  
  
"I have a headache. Didn't get much sleep last night."  
  
"Up late talking to Beth, again?"  
  
"Beth? Oh, no. Actually, I met this girl, Jenna, by the lake last night. We talked out on one of the benches. Came up a little late, and even though I was dead tired, I stayed up almost all night thinking about her...God, she's beautiful!"  
  
"Haha, I think you've found Beth some competition," Amy stated, finally coming out of the bathroom.  
  
"Oh, no. I love Beth. Jenna's just a new, really tight friend," Jeff said, smiling a shy smile as he said Jenna's name.  
  
"Yo, little brother! You sure that's all she is? By the smile that crossed your face when you said her name, I'd say you're going to have second thoughts about being so 'truly in love' with Beth," Matt joked, slapping his brother on the back. "Haha, anyhow, we'll head down. You get ready and hurry down to breakfast, or you'll have to go to the signing on an empty stomach."  
  
Matt and Amy took each other's hands and headed out the door, leaving Jeff behind completely confused about his feelings for both Beth and Jenna.  
  
"But that can't be. I mean, I just met Jenna last night. Love at first sight? Nah man," Jeff said to himself. "I love Be..." Jeff shut up and smiled as he remembered how Jenna had looked out by the lake last night....  
  
To be Continued.. Author's Notes: Thanks for reading and depending on how the reviews go for this one, I'll upload the next chapter as soon as possible! -Shezadi 


End file.
